Trials
'Trial Information' Trials are only available at Rank 80+ and are more difficult than Daily Dungeons. Trials are available every day and follow the affinity of the Daily Dungeon on weekdays. On the weekend there are two special Trials with different affinity, levels, and better rewards. 'Trial Keys' You get 2 free trial keys every day to play. More can be bought in the Trial Store for 1500 gems per key, although the rewards are not worth it at all not to mention the high gem cost. 'Trial Levels' Trials have 4 waves to defeat instead of daily dungeons 2 waves. Enemies have skills which increase in power each wave, and trial level, as well as a boss on the final wave with a strong defensive skill. Make sure your team is the stronger affinity and has the proper relics and skills to counter the bosses skill. You can learn more about teams on the New Player Guide and Team Building pages. 'Trial Rewards' After completing trials you earn Trial Coins that can be spent in the Trial Store. The amount of Trial Coins is different for each level. *'Level 1 (Beginner)': 10 coins (15 on Weekends) *'Level 2 (Easy)': 20 coins (30 on Weekends) *'Level 3 (Medium)': 45 coins (60 on Weekends) *'Level 4 (Hard)': 70 coins (85 on Weekends) *'Level 5 (Inferno)' 100 coins (Only Available on Weekends) It's best to complete the hard or inferno levels of trials daily since they reward the most coins, especially for Trials on Saturdays which reward up to 100 coins. In the store there are a variety of potions, shards, and catalysts you can buy *'Note:' Buying Potion II/IIIs from the Trial Store is the main way to level up heroes. *Make sure to buy Potion II/IIIs in stacks of 6 to maximize the Fortune's Favor XP bonus. 'Trial Schedule' 'Light Trials Levels (Monday)' *Trial of the Lucent - Beginner, cost 1 key, reward 10 coins *Trial of the Lustrous - Easy, cost 1 key, reward 20 coins *Trial of the Scintillant - Medium, cost 1 key, reward 45 coins *Trial of Light - Hard, cost 1 key, reward 70 coins Final Boss: Hera, Queen of Gods *Defensive Skill: Might (Boosts her own attacks). 'Earth Trials Levels (Tuesday)' *Trial of the Pebble - Beginner, cost 1 key, reward 10 coins *Trial of the Stone - Easy, cost 1 key, reward 20 coins *Trial of the Mountain - Medium, cost 1 key, reward 45 coins *Trial of Earth - Hard, cost 1 key, reward 70 coins Final Boss: All-Father Odin *Defensive Skill: Armor (Increases his own armor). 'Fire Trials Levels (Wednesday)' *Trial of the Ember - Beginner, cost 1 key, reward 10 coins *Trial of the Flare - Easy, cost 1 key, reward 20 coins *Trial of the Blaze - Medium, cost 1 key, reward 45 coins *Trial of Fire - Hard, cost 1 key, reward 70 coins Final Boss: Vulcan Flameblood *Defensive Skill: Dodge (Attacks made against him have a chance to miss). 'Water Trial Levels (Thursday)' *Trial of the Stream - Beginner, cost 1 key, reward 10 coins *Trial of the Rapids - Easy, cost 1 key, reward 20 coins *Trial of the Deluge - Medium, cost 1 key, reward 45 coins *Trial of Water - Hard, cost 1 key, reward 70 coins Final Boss: Scylla, The Huntress * Defensive Skill: Thorns (Every time you attack her, you also suffer damage). 'Dark Trial Levels (Friday)' * Trial of the Dusk - Beginner, cost 1 key, reward 10 coins * Trial of the Shade - Easy, cost 1 key, reward 20 coins * Trial of the Din - Medium, cost 1 key, reward 45 coins * Trial of Dark - Hard, cost 1 key, reward 70 coins Final Boss: Anubis, Guide of Souls *Defensive Skill: Drain (Heals for a portion of the damage he deals). 'Flux Trial Levels (Saturday)' *Trial of the Composite (FIRE) - Beginner, cost 1 key - reward 15 coins *Trial of the Disorderly (EARTH) - Easy, cost 1 key - reward 30 coins *Trial of the Multifarious (WATER) - Medium, cost 1 key - reward 60 coins *Trial of the Amalgamation (DARK) - Hard, cost 1 key - reward 85 coins *Trial of Destruction (LIGHT) - Inferno, cost 1 key - reward 100 'Inert Trial Levels (Sunday)' *Trial of the Hybrid (LIGHT) - Beginner, cost 1 key - reward 10 coins *Trial of the Transfused (DARK) - Easy, cost 1 key - reward 20 coins *Trial of the Diversified (WATER) - Medium, cost 1 key - reward 45 coins *Trial of the Alloyed (EARTH) - Hard, cost 1 key - reward 70 coins *Trial of Desolation (FIRE) - Inferno, cost 1 key - reward 100 'Trial Store' Here you can spend your ET Coins on catalysts, the more expensive ones can not be farmed, but only obtained here or sometimes during events. The Store is accessible through the Trials tab. The rewards are the same Monday to Sunday for all trials. Astral Stars are used to evolve Celestial Bounty Hunters. 'Potion Information' *'Potion I:' 1,000 XP / 6 Potion Is = 12,000 XP with 100% Fortune's Favor bonus. *'Potion II:' 10,000 XP / 6 Potion IIs = 120,000 XP with 100% Fortune's Favor bonus. *'Potion III:' 50,000 XP / 6 Potion IIIs = 600,000 XP with 100% Fortune's Favor bonus. *Potion I-II are good for around Lv.1-40. After Lv.40 the XP is a lot higher, so Potion IIIs are better. 'Trial Store Items' * 100,000 Gold – 200 coins * Light Potion II – 15 coins * Dark Potion II – 15 coins * Fire Potion II – 15 coins * Water Potion II – 15 coins * Earth Potion II – 15 coins * Light Potion III – 75 coins * Dark Potion III – 75 coins * Fire Potion III – 75 coins * Water Potion III – 75 coins * Earth Potion III – 75 coins * Idol Shard – 8 coins * Wand Shard – 8 coins * Beetle Shard – 25 coins * Blade Shard – 25 coins * Brandy Shard – 25 coins * Feather Shard – 50 coins * Longenite Shard – 50 coins * Horn Shard – 50 coins * Heart Shard – 200 coins * Tear Shard – 200 coins * Scale Shard – 200 coins * Crown Shard – 1000 coins * Dark Astral Star – 5 coins * Fire Reactor – 5 coins * Fire Astral Star – 5 coins Category:Game Modes Category:Stores